clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Politics
Clans are an optional selection in this game, but it is advised that the player join a clan, as collaboration is a very important aspect of this game. What is a Clan? Clans are groups of players that pool their trophies to compete with other clans. Members of clans have a private chat for socializing with each other and are able to donate troops to each other. Within a clan there are three ranks, member, elder and leader. Clan Castle To be a member of a clan you must first repair your clan castle. To do this will cost you 40,000 gold. Once your clan castle has been repaired you have the option of joining a clan. There are various ways to join a clan, here are some examples: *View a clan that has the status 'anyone can join' and tap the 'join' button *send a request to join a clan that has the status 'invite only' *go on global chat and watch for people recruiting members to join their clan *Invite some of your friends in the Friends tab Note that some clans have a minimum trophy requirement to join their clan, in this case you cannot send them a request if you do not meet the trophy requirement. The requirement varies from 0-3000, some put in their clan description for 2100 or 2200 trophy people only. Leader Clan leaders are the ones who have the big responsibility of managing their clan. The leader has the administrative authority to invite players to join their clan, accept or decline requests and promote members to or demote them from eldership. Additionally, a clan leader has the ability to demote themselves and promote another player to leader. This move is only made in particular circumstances and should be excercised with extreme caution as once another member is made leader the former leader no longer holds the same administrative powers. A clan leader would only do this if the person they promoted was entirely trusted. If a clan leader leaves a clan without passing the title on to another member, the clan automatically dissolves. The main difference between the clan leader and an elder is that the leader has the authority to remove the title of elder from a player whereas an elder can only promote a clan member. Leader can also edit the clan information ( symbol, required trophies, type, and description) while elders can not. Elder Elder is the title for a clan member with a higher reputation and level of respect than regular clan members. An elder has the administrative authority to invite and accept join requests from players and promote clan members to elder, but they can't demote. When starting your own clan a player should be very wary of who they promote to be an elder because of their ablility to kick out clan members and promote players to eldership. Players should always choose their elders wisely. Member A member is an ordinary part of the clan and has no additional rights. This is the rank you start at when you join a clan. Clan Ranking The clan ranking is based on the number of trophies of its members. This value is weighted according to the following table. Making a new Clan To make a clan, the player must do the following: 1. Rebuild their Clan Castle 2. Choose the symbol and name of the clan 3. Select the status of the clan, ie; Anyone can join, invite only or closed 4. Set the amount of trophies required to join the clan (this field can be left blank and the default will be nil) 5. Pay the required gold (40,000 gold ) Hopper There are 3 types of 'hopper': 1. A player who jumps from clan to clan. This person will usually join, then ask for troops, and then leave. This type of hopper is generally disliked by members of a close knit, loyal clan. 2. A player who has friends in more than one clan and moves between the clans to 'visit' those friends. This is usually a player who has been playing for some time and has developed friendships with many players who for various reasons end up in different clans. This type of hopper is always welcomed by the clans they visit. 3. A player who jumps from clan to clan for the sole purpose of increasing his/her level or just trying to complete 'Friend in Need' achievement. This person will usually join a clan, donate troops to all pending requests, and then leave and move on to another clan. Clan Info Page Tapping the blue "i" at the top of the clan chat page will show the clan info page. The clan info page lists details about the clan such as the number of trophies and members the clan has. It also shows a list of members in your clan, how many trophies they have, and how many troops they have donated this week. If you aren't in a clan, the "i" button just shows the 'Join Clan', 'Create Clan' & 'Search Clan pages. In those pages, you are able to join clans that were picked for you in the game, make your own clan or search a random or a friend's clan. Clan Chat Once you join a clan, you also get access to its private chat. Only 103 recent messages are seen. You can also see who are being promoted/demoted/kicked including invite requests & those whom have left the clan. You cannot report anyone in Clan Chat. More info. Clan Statuses Closed You can't join this clan Invite only You can apply to join this clan if you have more then the minimal number of trophies required. Your message will pop up in the clan chat then a Clan Elder or a Clan Leader can accept you (you will be able to join the clan) or reject you (you wont be able to join the clan). If you have been rejected you will have to wait some time until you can apply again for the same clan Anyone can join This is a clan where anyone no matter who the player is can join, but has to have the amount of required trophies. Clan Tips *Choose players that suit the clan's goals ie; social, gaining trophies, top 50, troop donation etc. *Choose elders with caution, don't be too hasty to promote members *Respect all members of the clan, including yourself! *Be prepared to donate troops, it is an intergral part of belonging to a clan *Find out which troops your fellow clan members prefer and do your best to oblige *Choose players with the same timezones to prevent an inactive guild in such time. *Nurture the lower level members of your clan, give them advice and help them to develop as a player *Kick disruptive/offensive members, sure give them a chance to see what they are about but if they constantly go against the grain of the clan and upset valued clan members, kick them out!! *Thank your clan members for the troops that they donate to you, after all it's just common courtesy! *Don't use elder promotion as a recruiting tool, you'll more than likely only attract players you'd rather avoid *Make your clan description clear and to the point, it's all potential members have to gauge what your clan is about when looking to join *To increase your member numbers consider using the 'anyone can join' status for your clan and the 'invite only' or 'closed' status if your clan is full or nearing 50 members *Add your friends into your own clan to help nurture the amount of members in your clan Category:Clan